This invention relates generally to a security system and is more particularly concerned with control means for enhancing the effectiveness of a security system.
The use of radio transmitters in vehicles for the remote operation of doors and gates is widespread. A transmitter is used for transmitting a control signal, which is normally encoded, to a remote receiver. If the received signal is validated at the receiver an actuating mechanism is used to open a gate, or a door such as a garage door.
A recent development has been the mounting of the transmitter into a control panel or facia on a vehicle in an unobtrusive manner, substantially in the form of original equipment. For example a radio transmitter may be mounted in a sunvisor of a vehicle or in a housing in a door panel. This type of approach does result in a neat and attractive appearance and it becomes, for practical purposes, impossible to misplace a transmitter. On the other hand if the vehicle is stolen or if the transmitter is removed from the vehicle in which it is installed, in an unauthorised manner, it is possible for an intruder who is then in possession of the vehicle or transmitter to operate the respective gate or door, as the case may be, and so gain access to premises which are otherwise protected.
The invention provides a security control system which includes transmitter means for transmitting a control signal to a remote receiver, monitoring means for monitoring at least one installation to detect at least one designated event, signal generating means, responsive to the monitoring means for generating a first signal when a designated event is detected and inhibiting means responsive to the first signal, for inhibiting the transmission of the control signal.
The control system may include display means for displaying information relating to the monitoring means.
The designated event may be an unauthorized event, eg. theft from a vehicle or building, or unauthorised access to a vehicle or building. The designated event may otherwise be a permitted event, eg. a locking or enabling signal, which is used, at least, to change the mode of operation of the control system.
The installation which is monitored may vary according to requirement. For example at least one installation may be a vehicle and the monitoring means may monitor the vehicle to detect unauthorised access to the vehicle or the unauthorised removal of the transmitting means. If either of these events is detected then the transmission of the control signal is inhibited. Alternatively or additionally a security installation such as, for example, an intruder detection system at fixed premises eg. an apartment, house or office block, may be monitored and when an unauthorised event is detected, or when the nonoccurrence of a designated or authorized event is detected, then the said first signal is generated.
Conversely the transmitter means for transmitting the control signal to the remote receiver may only be enabled if access to the vehicle takes place in an authorised manner. Authorised access, in this sense, may include any specified occurrence or occurrences such as opening a door with a key, opening a door with a transmitted signal inputting a code for example via a keyboard to the monitoring means or any equivalent technique.
Thus, on the one hand the transmitter means or the said remote receiver may be rendered operative only when an authorised event is detected or, on the other hand, the transmitter means or the said remote receiver may be rendered inoperative when an unauthorised event is detected.
The said remote receiver may be used for actuating the movement of a door or a gate or for actuating any other apparatus or device.
The monitoring means may monitor more than one installation.
The monitoring means may monitor a building and this may be in place of, or in addition to, the monitoring of a vehicle.
It thus becomes possible, through the use of a suitable interlocking arrangement, to provide a signal on the display means which indicates the status of a security system in a building. If the security system has been breached then the operation of the control signal may be inhibited, or a signal indicating the type of breach may be transmitted to any appropriate party e.g. the lawful user, or owner, of the building.
For example: a car is fitted with a universal type transmitter located in its internal rear view mirror (such as the Homelink(trademark) product by Prince). A gate or garage at the house of the vehicle""s owner is fitted with a gate opener or a garage door opener (GDO) (such as a suitable Genie(trademark) product). The vehicle is equipped with a remote keyless entry (RKE) system (based e.g. on the Keeloq(trademark) system). According to the present invention, the transmitter inside the vehicle which would normally be programmed into the GDO system and then used to activate the gate or garage door opener, would be inhibited once the vehicle doors are locked with the RKE system and would only then reactivate upon reception of a valid command by the vehicle RKE system to open.
In a further enhancement the building may be fitted with an alarm system that will be capable of communicating its state such as an alarm condition to a control unit eg. installed in a car through any appropriate medium such as a wireless communication.